July 11, 2014 Smackdown results
The July 11, 2014 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on July 8, 2014 at the Canadian Tire Centre in Ottawa, Ontario. Summary On an explosive SmackDown, two powerhouses locked horns for the first time, unlikely dance partners aligned to “tango” with a common problem and a Legend battled a Legend Killer. Kicking off SmackDown, Lana and Rusev wasted little time throwing praise upon Russian leader Vladimir Putin, at the expense of America, Canada and The Bulgarian Brute's Friday night opponent, Roman Reigns. But, the emergence of the powerful former member of The Shield changed that agenda in a hurry, creating an instant cold war of intensity between them. However, just when it looked as if their match might begin sooner than scheduled, The Ravishing Russian stopped her Superstar from battling on Reigns’ terms. Instead, it seemed they would need to wait for SmackDown's Main Event. In the wake of the monumental announcement that AJ Lee will put her Divas Championship on the line against Paige at WWE Battleground, the reigning titleholder went head-to-head with Cameron. When the former Funkadactyl attempted to make an early exit, her ex-partner Naomi ran down the ramp and hurled her back to the wolves, allowing AJ to finish her off with the Shining Wizard. As Adam Rose journeyed to take on Fandango, the stunning Summer Rae was once again among his Rosebuds. When the blonde bombshell initiated a brawl with Fandango's dance partner Layla outside the ring, however, Fandango's attempt to break up the fray ended up getting him counted-out out of the contest. When he took issue, Rose took the party to him. After dispatching of Heath Slater & Titus O’Neil, hitting The One Man Band with the Samoan Splash off the top rope, WWE Tag Team Champions The Usos gave their impression of what will happen when they battle Luke Harper & Eric Rowan in a 2-out-of-3 Falls Match for the titles at WWE Battleground. Anytime Chris Jericho battles long-standing rival Randy Orton on SmackDown, it is going to be a fierce showdown. But, in the case of their match on this week's SmackDown, it wouldn't happen without controversy. For at the height of the contest, the creepy tone of The Wyatt Family suddenly rang through the arena, distracting Y2J long enough for The Viper to strike with the RKO for the victory. Following their earlier SmackDown brawl, Summer Rae would come to the ring to take on Layla with Fandango playing special guest referee. (He even received a competitive kiss from both Divas before the bell!) When Fandango decided to do more dancing than officiating, the Divas changed their tune and attacked him instead. After he managed to get out of the ring, they began to dance with each other! Moments after Goldust overcame Curtis Axel with The Final Cut in singles action, Stardust stopped a post-match assault by throwing what looked like actual stardust in the face of Ryback. Bo Dallas showed that he was indeed “Handi-capable,” going 14-0 in a Handicap Match by hitting the Running Bo-Dog on Diego. Then, moments after the bell, the inspirational Superstar threw El Torito into the ring and delivered a second, post-match Bo-Dog on the pint-sized Superstar. Just when it looked like Roman Reigns was setting up to hit the Spear on the mighty Rusev in SmackDown's main event showdown, Randy Orton appeared from out of nowhere and leveled the black-clad Superstar. While The Viper's actions forced the referee to call for the bell, it also opened the door for The Hero of the Russian Federation to attack his opponent from behind. Then, as the smoke was still clearing, Orton slithered into the ring and hit the completely war torn Reigns with the RKO. Results ; ; *AJ Lee defeated Cameron (3:11) *Adam Rose (w/ Summer Rae) defeated Fandango (w/ Layla) by Count Out (1:05) *The Usos (Jey Uso & Jimmy Uso) defeated Heath Slater & Titus O'Neil (1:59) *Randy Orton defeated Chris Jericho (14:00) *Layla vs. Summer Rae ended in a No Contest (Special Referee: Fandango) (0:53) *Goldust (w/ Stardust) defeated Curtis Axel (w/ Ryback) (2:15) *Bo Dallas defeated Diego & El Torito in a Two On One Handicap Match (1:15) *Roman Reigns defeated Rusev (w/ Lana) by DQ (9:50) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery AJ Lee v Cameron SmackDown July 11, 2014 Photo 017.jpg SmackDown July 11, 2014 Photo 018.jpg SmackDown July 11, 2014 Photo 019.jpg SmackDown July 11, 2014 Photo 020.jpg SmackDown July 11, 2014 Photo 021.jpg SmackDown July 11, 2014 Photo 025.jpg SmackDown July 11, 2014 Photo 026.jpg SmackDown July 11, 2014 Photo 028.jpg SmackDown July 11, 2014 Photo 029.jpg SmackDown July 11, 2014 Photo 030.jpg Adam Rose v Fandango 7-11-14 SD 1.jpg 7-11-14 SD 2.jpg 7-11-14 SD 3.jpg 7-11-14 SD 4.jpg 7-11-14 SD 5.jpg 7-11-14 SD 6.jpg The Usos v Heath Slater & Titus O'Neil 7-11-14 SD 7.jpg 7-11-14 SD 8.jpg 7-11-14 SD 9.jpg 7-11-14 SD 10.jpg 7-11-14 SD 11.jpg 7-11-14 SD 12.jpg Randy Orton v Chris Jericho 7-11-14 SD 13.jpg 7-11-14 SD 14.jpg 7-11-14 SD 15.jpg 7-11-14 SD 16.jpg 7-11-14 SD 17.jpg 7-11-14 SD 18.jpg Layla v Summer Rae 7-11-14 SD 19.jpg 7-11-14 SD 20.jpg 7-11-14 SD 21.jpg 7-11-14 SD 22.jpg 7-11-14 SD 23.jpg 7-11-14 SD 24.jpg Goldust v Ryback 7-11-14 SD 25.jpg 7-11-14 SD 26.jpg 7-11-14 SD 27.jpg 7-11-14 SD 28.jpg 7-11-14 SD 29.jpg 7-11-14 SD 30.jpg Bo Dallas v Diego & El Torito SmackDown July 11, 2014 Photo 119.jpg SmackDown July 11, 2014 Photo 120.jpg SmackDown July 11, 2014 Photo 122.jpg SmackDown July 11, 2014 Photo 126.jpg SmackDown July 11, 2014 Photo 127.jpg SmackDown July 11, 2014 Photo 128.jpg SmackDown July 11, 2014 Photo 129.jpg SmackDown July 11, 2014 Photo 130.jpg SmackDown July 11, 2014 Photo 131.jpg SmackDown July 11, 2014 Photo 134.jpg Roman Reigns v Rusev SD 777 Photo 136.jpg SD July 11, 2014 Photo 148.jpg SD July 11, 2014 Photo 137.jpg SD July 11, 2014 Photo 138.jpg SD July 11, 2014 Photo 142.jpg SD July 11, 2014 Photo 144.jpg SD July 11, 2014 Photo 145.jpg SD July 11, 2014 Photo 150.jpg SD July 11, 2014 Photo 151.jpg SD July 11, 2014 Photo 152.jpg SD July 11, 2014 Photo 153.jpg SD July 11, 2014 Photo 158.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #777 at CAGEMATCH.net * #777 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2014 television events